Anniversaire
by ocean-warrior17
Summary: Banira x D'espairsRay ... oui oui, il y a du fanservice! Un espèce de projection de fantasme ... Appréciez, c'est mon slash le plus réussi


Sorbet au fruit

Banira cogna à la porte de la petite maison de Zero. Elle n'était pas si petite en fait. Comparée au manque d'espace dans Tokyo, elle offrait une certaine aise. Cependant, son voisinage était très près, voire littéralement collé contre la maison. C'est ce qui donnait l'illusion d'étroitesse, même s'il en était rien en réalité. Elle avait été invitée à venir souper, alors que le groupe avait terminé sa pratique de la journée. Depuis déjà deux bonnes semaines, le groupe s'acharnait à pratiquer ses dernières chansons pour les concerts qui approchaient à grand pas. Fusion, ayant prit une pause bien mérité, Banira avait le loisir de passer ses journées à se promener dans Tokyo en attendant le joyeux moment où Hizumi l'amènerait souper dans un quelconque rustique restaurant.

Le bassiste vint lui répondre et lui demanda prestement d'entrer, un large sourire aux lèvres. Malgré la petite angoisse qui l'animait chaque fois qu'elle était en présence du sombre bassiste, Banira devait avouer qu'il était absolument charmant et très amical avec elle. Il avait consenti à garder ses cheveux ondulés, ce qui lui faisait admirablement bien. Son demi-sourire typique laissait croire à la guitariste qu'il avait préparé une belle soirée en perspective. Il était imprévisible Zero et comme Banira n'était aucunement perspicace, cela était tout à l'avantage du bassiste.

- Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation, je suis très heureuse de pouvoir me joindre à vous, fit Banira en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Arrête-moi ces formalités et dit-moi plutôt si tu veux boire quelque chose.

Il lui offrit de l'eau, du jus de pêche et du Sake aux abricots. Banira répondit ne rien vouloir pour le moment et qu'elle préférait aller se recoiffer et se repoudrer le nez à la salle de bain. Son hôte lui indiqua le chemin : dans le corridor à sa droite, la dernière porte au fond. La guitariste remercia l'homme et se dirigea vers la pièce. Mais en mettant les pieds dans le passage, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche alors qu'un autre l'immobilisait sommairement. Soudain, la peur envahit la moindre parcelle de son corps. Une peur qui fit lentement place à l'acceptation et à la curiosité, à savoir pourquoi Zero s'en prenait à elle, et pourquoi aussi doucement…

- S'il te plaît, ne cri pas, demanda à voix basse Zero, en enlevant sa main.

Un tissu se glissa sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit. Zero la maintint près de lui, si bien que Banira pouvait sentir le parfum agréable que dégageait l'homme, une odeur masculine, qui lui rappelait vaguement Hizumi. D'ailleurs, son fiancé lui vint à l'esprit. Si Zero avait vraiment en tête de la violer, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait à son copain? Zero était son ami et dans le moment, l'idée de s'échapper en courant n'était pas une option envisageable. Les promesses faites par les mains de Zero qu'immobilisait étaient à ce point intrigantes qu'elle voulait savoir où cela la mènerait. Il la traîna avec vigueur dans une pièce et ferma la porte doucement. À en juger l'atmosphère, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y eut un rire maladroit à sa gauche, très audible dans ce silence mystérieux.

- Attache-la contre lui, ordonna une voix, plutôt familière.

Zero la poussa sur le lit et fouilla dans un tiroir tout près. Banira respira un bon coup. Elle songea à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Hizumi la veille concernant certains de ses fantasmes et se demanda sérieusement s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve érotique qui récupérerait les images explicites qu'elle avait eu en exprimant ses petits secrets coquins. Les mains de Zero serrèrent les épaules de Banira, fermement. On la pressa contre le corps visiblement nu d'un homme plus grand puisque sa tête pouvait s'appuyer contre son torse. Il avait la peau délicieusement chaude et cela n'était rien pour refroidir les chaleurs que la jeune femme commençait à éprouver. On pouvait clairement dire que Zero était un habitué du ligotage puisqu'en moins de deux, Banira était restreinte contre le corps élancé qui se tenait derrière elle.

- Très bien, maintenant, laisse-nous admirer ton travail, dit Tsukasa.

- Tu es magnifique beauté, dit une troisième voix, clairement Hizumi puisqu'elle savait parfaitement le son de sa voix.

Banira fut très heureuse d'entendre la voix de son amoureux. Toutes les questions concernant les aveux d'un viol supposé s'évaporèrent en fumée. Donc derrière elle se trouvait Karyu et Tsukasa était celui donnant les ordres depuis le début. C'était bien son genre, c'est ce que Hizumi disait en temps normal. Tsukasa avait déjà passé aux aveux, il adorait tout contrôler, et bien souvent le tout consistait en Karyu. Parlant du guitariste, celui-ci tenta de bouger mais eut le malheur de provoquer un frottement plutôt agréable sur le corps la musicienne attachée contre lui. Banira tenta de comprendre la situation mais avait un peu l'esprit embrouillé.

La jeune femme s'employa à tester sa capacité de mouvement. Définitivement, elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper… Et bien sincèrement, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle comptait faire non plus, le scénario s'annonçait particulièrement intéressant. Lorsqu'elle ondula son corps pour tester sa mobilité, le soupir que poussa Karyu la fit tressaillir. Le son était d'autant plus érotique qu'elle avait pu sentir l'érection déjà dressée du guitariste. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse de Karyu, celui-ci tourna la tête pour appuyé la sienne sur celle de Banira et profiter de l'agréable effluve de vanille que sa chevelure dégageait.

- Nous ne lui découvrirons pas les yeux pour le moment, on va plutôt la tester. Hizumi, apporte-le-moi, dit la voix de Tsukasa.

Des pas subtils se firent entendre dans l'extrême droite de la pièce. Quelques cliquetis métalliques annoncèrent en quoi l'objet de convoitise était fabriqué. Un nouveau poids fut remarquable sur le matelas, alors qu'un corps s'approchait de Banira. La guitariste se calla contre Karyu, celui-ci qui émit un gémissement étouffé alors que le corps de la jeune femme exerçait une pression délicieuse contre son membre.

- Karyu, je te prends à refaire un autre bruit et je te fais taire radicalement, déclara sèchement Tsukasa.

Karyu ravala le deuxième gémissement que la guitariste venait de lui provoquer. Soudain, un objet froid se glissa sous la camisole de Banira, qui frémit. L'objet venait de déchirer une grande partie de la camisole, dans un long bruit sec. La jeune femme supposa qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une paire de ciseaux. Mais lorsque les bretelles de son haut volèrent d'un seul coup, Banira comprit qu'il était plutôt question d'une dague très effilée… Pourquoi? Pour la simple raison qu'aucun bruit de ciseaux n'avait été entendu. Elle avala de travers, de peur que la dague ne serve à autre chose. La jeune femme aimait bien des choses que certains pouvaient considérer comme très limites, mais une dague dans sa peau… Simplement penser à la douleur lui faisait perdre toute envie, sexuelle ou autre.

Tsukasa rigola. La chair de poule sur les bras de sa prisonnière était assez évocatrice de l'état où il venait de la mettre. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du cou de Banira, elle pouvait sentir son souffle. Ce souffle si chaud, si invitant… Le batteur passa sa main glacée sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il déplaça sa tête un peu violemment sur le côté, pour exposer la chair blanchâtre de son cou à Karyu, qui salivait à l'idée de pouvoir y planter ses dents. Le grand guitariste savait également que Banira aimait tout particulièrement ces fantasmes vampiriques qui lui évoquaient une forme de possession absolument divine. Cette connaissance de cause était une excellente raison de vouloir mordre cette nuque offerte aux plus délectables des tortures. Tsukasa émit un grognement significatif et en moins de deux, l'homme également attaché avait assailli le bas de la nuque de la guitariste et mordit violemment. Banira poussa une plainte de douleur qui, après un moment, se changea en un encouragement plutôt convaincant. Karyu suçait avidement la petite plaie qu'il venait de causer, plaie qui serait sûrement le souvenir de cette soirée pendant une semaine. Les soupirs et halètement de Banira était une vraie drogue pour Karyu. Et de surcroît, le guitariste n'avait pas la chance de jouer au vampire aussi souvent, chose qui l'excitait probablement plus que des caresses appliquées. Alors il se délectait passionnément de ce moment exquis. Il n'était pas le seul. La langue paresseuse de Karyu nettoyait assidument la plaie violacée alors que les lèvres, exécutant une succion appliquée, captait ce liquide écarlate qui faisait le bonheur des papilles du jeune homme. Les yeux fermés, Banira s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la sensation de picotement attisant qu'engendrait la morsure de Karyu.

- Assez, ordonna Tsukasa, qui força Karyu à relever la tête en tirant ses cheveux.

Le batteur se tourna vers Zero et commanda à ce dernier de venir. Le bassiste écoutait à la lettre ce que Tsukasa lui disait. Il ne songeait aucunement à désobéir, d'autant plus que les ordres donnés étaient assez agréables à exécuter.

- Fait ton inspection, je veux savoir si elle aime, demanda Tsukasa, de sa voix grave et autoritaire.

Sans plus un mot, le bassiste arracha ses lèvres à celle d'Hizumi et vint prendre la place de Tsukasa, qui retourna près du vocaliste. Il reprit ce que Zero avait abandonné, tout en baissant les pantalons de l'homme et y glissant l'une de ses mains pour faire apprécier à Hizumi toute la scène. Zero, pour sa part, approcha ses lèvres de Banira, qui reconnut sans le savoir la forme charnue des lèvres de l'homme. Elle voulut réquisitionner un baiser mais on ne lui en laissa pas la chance. Le corps du bassiste était dangereusement près d'elle, ce qui la poussa à vouloir se rapprocher pour investiguer un contact plus bénéfique que celui avec Karyu. D'ailleurs le guitariste poussa un grognement rauque.

- Je t'avais dit de te taire, Zero va chercher le 'gagball', fit le batteur en continuant de masser avec attention la verge de Hizumi.

Il se tenait discret, regardait sa fiancée à la merci de Zero et ne manquait aucun des gestes posés par celui ou celle-ci. Le chanteur n'était aucunement jaloux de la scène. En fait, il était conscient d'en bénéficier au même titre que ses confrères et sa copine.

Le bassiste était rapidement revenu avec l'objet pour en munir Karyu. Il avait fait exprès pour se pencher au dessus de Banira qui trouvait définitivement envoutante l'odeur de musc qu'il dégageait. Celle-ci se surprit à en gémir doucement, voulant un peu plus d'attention. Zero, ayant terminé avec le guitariste s'abaissa pour se trouver face à la poitrine de la guitariste. Elle portait toujours son soutien-gorge rose, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle avait les mamelons durcis et demandant qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Le bassiste se tourna vers Tsukasa et Hizumi, Hizumi en train de littéralement fondre sous les caresses expertes du batteur. Ce dernier donna sa permission et Zero put couper les bretelles du soutif, laissant la poitrine de Banira complètement offerte aux caresses et tortures de tout genre.

Le bassiste la regarda un peu, semblant satisfait de la tâche à accomplir. Puis il déposa deux baisers sur la poitrine de Banira qui frissonna longuement. Il prit par la suite à pleine main les seins de la jeune femme, serrant plus que nécessaire. Elle ne détestait visiblement pas la presque violence avec laquelle sa poitrine était manipulée et Zero confirma le tout en plantant ses dents dans le haut de son seins droit. Le gémissement qu'elle poussa alors indiqua que ce genre de traitement lui plaisait. Karyu dû étouffer le gémissement lorsque la pression que Banira faisait involontairement sur son membre d'amplifia d'un seul coup. Zero continua de malmener la poitrine de Banira d'une main alors que l'autre se faufila sous la jupe de la jeune guitariste pour lui soutirer d'autres petits halètements si séduisants. Il ne se fit pas prier pour aller prendre la température des lieux et constata l'humidité intense qui y régnait.

- Je crois qu'elle aime beaucoup, signala Zero en retirant sa main, effleurant l'intérieur des cuisses de la femme, tentativement.

- Bien, va chercher quelques jouets, on va s'amuser un peu.

Le bassiste revint avec deux vibrateurs de tailles assez imposantes et du lubrifiant.

- Enlève-lui le bandeau, je veux voir ses beaux yeux, demanda Tsukasa.

Zero s'exécuta et bientôt, Banira put contempler dans quel position elle se trouvait. Les jambes écartées, la poitrine à découvert, les jambes de Karyu allongées près des siennes, Zero qui la dévorait des yeux et Tsukasa et Hizumi qui souriaient, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Malgré les lumières tamisées, elle dut ouvrir et fermer ses yeux plusieurs fois pour voir le plus clairement possible. Banira regarda sur le lit pour apercevoir les jouets dont Tsukasa avait fait mention et rougit brusquement en ayant un frisson qui la fit bouger. Cela ne laissa pas Karyu indifférent, mais il ne put l'exprimer aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Banira tourna la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Le guitariste la regarda, ses yeux brillants de désirs et de soumission. Zero prit les jambes de Banira et les remonta pour avoir un meilleur accès à la culotte et donc au sexe de la jeune femme. En faisant cela, il s'approcha pour voler un baiser à Banira qui ne lui refusa rien du tout. Contrairement à Hizumi, les baisers Zero semblaient plus timide et réservé, tout à fait mignon lorsqu'on prend en compte l'allure du bassiste. Puis, l'homme se recula, prit le premier vibrateur de couleur bleu-vert et l'enduisit de lubrifiant. Ses yeux noirs de passion obscène croisèrent le regard de Banira qui se voulait aguichant, plutôt involontairement. Sans trop d'avertissement, il déplaça le string que portait la musicienne et enfonça brusquement l'objet profondément dans la jeune femme. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir, alors que cette soudaine intrusion dans ses profondeurs n'avaient peut-être pas été aussi anticipée qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Tsukasa continuait de masturber plus distraitement son vocaliste qui avait les yeux mi-clos et regardait sa fiancée gémir bruyamment alors que Zero activait l'option vibration et se plaisait à varier ses angles de pénétration pour en vérifier les effets.

- Elle est absolument délicieuse ta belle copine. Ses cheveux qui tombent sur ses seins, son visage rose de plaisir. Je suis convaincue qu'elle doit vouloir que tu la baises. Imagine-la crier ton nom avec les mêmes registres qu'en ce moment… murmura Tsukasa à l'oreille de Hizumi qui frissonna.

Le chanteur observa la scène et conclut qu'il n'avait probablement jamais autant voulu sa petite amie qu'à ce moment même. Il gémit lorsque la prise de Tsukasa sur son érection se fit plus serrée.

- Dit moi ce que tu veux lui faire.

Tsukasa avait entreprit de lacérer le torse de Hizumi débarrassé du chandail qu'il portait au départ. De profondes marques rouges se dessinaient sur la peau pâle des endroits où les ongles du batteur avaient pénétrés.

- Je veux lui faire l'amour… violemment, l'entendre crier mon nom, la faire pleurer de plaisir. Je veux …la posséder, murmura Hizumi.

Si Banira avait entendu ces paroles, Tsukasa était prêt à jurer qu'elle aurait eu un orgasme automatiquement tant celles-ci étaient d'une intensité explicite. Mais, entre temps, Zero avait changé de vibrateur et s'était emparé du rotatif, qui avait eu tout le loisir de ratisser les parois juteuses de l'intérieur de Banira qui gémissait assez fort pour incommoder les voisins. Il retira cependant l'appareil lorsqu'il sentit que la jeune femme atteindrait bientôt l'orgasme. Il se retira du lit, laissant Karyu respirer rapidement et Banira reprendre son souffle.

- Zero, je ne t'ai pas dit de quitter ta place. Détache Banira et place-la de façon à ce qu'elle puisse satisfaire Karyu, ordonna Tsukasa.

Le bassiste, comme depuis le début de la soirée, suivit les ordres à la lettre. Il défit rapidement les liens de la jeune guitariste et la tourna de force, ou presque, de façon à ce qu'elle se trouve à quatre pattes devant Karyu qui la regardait intensément. Il la força à s'accouder au matelas et attacha ses bras le long des cuisses du grand guitariste qui se crispa légèrement.

- Maintenant, fais voir tes talents beauté, dit Tsukasa.

Ce dernier donna quelques baisers sur le lobe d'oreille du chanteur qui observait avec intérêt la timide approche qu'avait Banira face au membre plutôt imposant de Karyu.

- N'est-elle pas désirable? Murmura le batteur en mordillant le contour de l'oreille de sa victime.

- Hmmm… se contenta de geindre le vocaliste.

Banira donna quelques bécots humides sur le haut de l'érection de Karyu. Prenant peu à peu de l'assurance et ayant une réelle envie de combler le guitariste, elle donna un grand coup de langue, sur toute la longueur puis vint suçoter la pointe avec attention. Bientôt, elle engloutit la longueur acceptable que lui offrait l'homme qui soufflait maladroitement au travers de la balle qui bloquait tout son de sa bouche. Après quelques va et vient lents et mesurés, Banira descendit doucement sa langue le long de la verge pour atteindre les testicules du guitariste qui ravala un gémissement de surprise. La guitariste fut déçue de ne pas pouvoir user de ses mains pour poursuivre la manœuvre en y mêlant sa bouche mais dû se résoudre à remonter pour suçoter encore plus incessamment la peau gorgée de sang de la zone.

Zero la regardait et caressait son sexe toujours sous un pantalon ample. Tsukasa ordonna à Hizumi de se rendre près du bassiste et de l'embrasser. Le vocaliste, qu'on avait brutalement coupé de toutes caresses, se rendit volontiers près de Zero qui l'accueillit d'un baiser passionné, à la limite de l'agression. Il lui pétrissait les avant-bras avec ferveurs et se trouva bientôt par-dessus lui sur le matelas. Banira s'occupait merveilleusement bien de Karyu, qui avait maintenant tout le loisir d'apprécier la scène obscène que Zero et Hizumi lui offraient. Et la scène était non négligeable en termes d'érotisme extrême, au point de vue de Karyu qui sentit un serrement violent dans son bas ventre, serrement qui se changea en ondes irradiantes dans toute la longueur de son membre au moment où Banira trouva un point sensible. Le sombre bassiste venait de défaire son pantalon et donnait de violents coups de bassin à Hizumi qui grognait sur les lèvres dominantes de son assaillant. Il était facile de deviner que le contact de leur deux érections étaient plus que satisfaisants pour les deux hommes puisque rapidement Zero du se retirer pour éviter à Hizumi de ruiner ses chances de pouvoir lui-même amener sa fiancée à l'orgasme.

Cependant, Zero était complètement hors de lui, voulant simplement combler ces bas instincts suffocants et insistants… Il détacha avec empressement Banira et la tira violemment vers l'arrière. Celle-ci atterrit dans les bras d'Hizumi qui la maintint contre lui fermement. Il profita du fait qu'il pouvait la toucher pour la première fois de la soirée et caressa avidement ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses, ses cheveux. Zero, pour sa part, venait de couvrir son membre de lubrifiant et avait entreprit de préparer sommairement Karyu qui se languissait d'avoir droit à un contact plus intense que la bouche tout de même très habile de Banira. Le bassiste ne prit pas plus de temps que nécessaire et savait pertinemment que ce genre de chose plaisait énormément à Tsukasa. Il maintint les jambes du guitariste écarté, les serrant plus que nécessaire, enfonçant volontairement ses ongles dans la peau laiteuse de l'intérieur des cuisses de l'homme. Karyu s'esclaffa, un grognement rauque à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le désir. Zero n'avertit pas lorsqu'il pénétra brusquement son confrère, le faisant courber vers l'arrière avec cette intrusion douloureuse. Quelques va et vient énergique furent nécessaire pour que Karyu finisse par ne ressentir qu'un profond plaisir à se faire pénétrer aussi durement par le bassiste.

Hizumi en était venu à glisser ses doigts chauds à l'intérieur du string rose de Banira qui s'abandonna aux mouvements irréguliers et divinement bons de ceux-ci entre ses jambes. Hizumi inséra un doigt, faisant de petites rotations tentatrices qui firent tortiller Banira d'envie. Un deuxième suivit rapidement, accompagné de mordillements sur la base de son cou et ses épaules et d'un massage de poitrine comme elle aimait tant. Tsukasa continuait d'assouvir ses désirs de voyeurisme pervers. Il finit cependant par se lasser du rôle passif qu'il jouait dans tout cela.

Zero accéléra une fois de plus, mettant fin à ses pulsions en atteignant l'orgasme, qui le fit s'affaisser sur Karyu. Mais le guitariste n'était toujours pas venu et cela plut énormément au batteur qui voyait l'occasion de le faire attendre encore un peu plus. C'était bien Tsukasa, vouloir faire languir le plus longtemps possible Karyu. Il avait déjà été bien plus cruel que ce soir-là, amenant littéralement Karyu à une folie passagère à force de retarder son orgasme. Mais il préféra être plus conciliant avec lui, en partie à cause de la présence de Banira.

- Zero, écarte-toi. Allonge-toi plus loin, fit Tsukasa en s'avançant, se retirant de la pénombre où il était disparu plus tôt pour mieux observer.

Hizumi se tourna vers lui, tout comme Banira d'ailleurs.

- Beauté, va te positionner comme tu l'étais plus tôt, prend soin de bien sentir l'érection de notre cher Karyu contre toi, demanda Tsukasa, d'une voix terriblement attirante.

Karyu tressaillit. Il savait qu'il allait encore devoir attendre et pour une raison nébuleuse, cela l'excitait énormément. Tsukasa adressa un signe de tête à Zero et lui demanda de détacher Karyu pour qu'il puisse apprécier la douceur de la peau de Banira. Zero fit ce que lui avait silencieusement demandé Tsukasa et bientôt Karyu put délier ses poignets. Banira vint se positionner entre les jambes du grand guitariste, appréciant le fait que sa position actuellement permettait de sentir sur ses fesses toute la dureté du sexe de l'homme. Hizumi s'approcha d'elle, le regard luisant comme elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Il avait quelque chose d'animal, de prédateur, d'incroyablement excitant. Avant de reprendre ses baisers brûlants, il enleva ses pantalons, les laissant choir sur le bord du lit. Karyu en profita pour passer ses mains sur la poitrine tiède de la jeune femme contre lui. Banira se laissa faire, agréablement comblée par ses attentions. Elle en profita pour serrer son postérieur et provoquer un long frisson dans le dos du guitariste.

Hizumi captura d'un geste les cuisses de sa copine, les monta à sa convenance et plaqua impitoyablement son érection douloureusement dressée contre le sexe hautement sensible de sa compagne. Elle en gémit doucement, lui offrant son regard le plus invitant.

- Hizumi, assure-toi d'être en position que je puisse m'occuper de toi de l'autre côté, insinua le batteur.

D'ailleurs, le vocaliste sentit la présence irradiante de Tsukasa derrière lui, qui devait fort probablement s'employer à verser du lubrifiant sur ses doigts fins. Hizumi prit une position qui donnait libre accès à Tsukasa pour ce qu'il comptait faire, quelque chose entre l'agenouillement et le quatre pattes. Banira se trouva remontée légèrement plus haut, une ascension qui frotta très nettement sur le sexe de Karyu.

- Zero, enlève-lui son ''gagball''.

Le bassiste fit ce qu'on lui demandait et donna libre cours à Karyu pour s'exprimer. Pour son propre plaisir, le guitariste saisit les bras de Banira pour l'immobiliser. Il ne le savait sans doute pas, mais cela excitait encore plus Banira, dont le désir de sentir Hizumi en elle était de plus en plus urgent. Mais le chanteur n'était pas pressé. Lorsque Tsukasa pressa deux de ses doigts dument lubrifiés contre son anneau de muscles, il donna un coup contre le sexe de Banira, sans pour autant la pénétrer. Ce frottement était plus que la guitariste pouvait supporter. Elle voulait venir, sentir toute la longueur et la chaleur d'Hizumi l'envahir…

- Hizumi, se plaignit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le chanteur ouvrit les yeux qui s'étaient fermés suite à la sensation enivrante d'être si bien entouré…Il eut un léger sourire et exécuta le même frottement un fois de plus. Il aimait bien ce contact, différent de l'habitude, mais le visage divin de sa belle guitariste était tout pour le combler. Banira renversa la tête vers l'arrière pour refouler ses larmes de frustration et de plaisir insatisfaisant. Karyu en profita pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle était si bien disposée à le faire. Tsukasa continua de s'occuper d'Hizumi, mettant toute sa dextérité à contribution pour que le chanteur se détende au maximum. Ces petites attentions encourageaient les gémissements d'Hizumi et ses coups de bassin de plus en plus rapide contre Banira qui geignait contre les lèvres de Karyu. Le guitariste maintenait fermement les bras de son homologue, enfonçant par moment ses ongles dans les avant-bras de la jeune femme et ainsi lui arracher une plainte de douleur enlacée de plaisir.

La fermeture éclair de Tsukasa fit un bruit familier en descendant. Hizumi comprit la suite logique des choses et vint finalement se résigner à se positionner de façon à pouvoir pénétrer sa chère fiancée comme celle-ci le voulait tant.

- Il était temps, murmura presque inaudiblement Banira en capturant la lèvre inférieure de son chanteur entre ses dents.

Hizumi se laissa prendre au jeu et dès qu'il sentit Tsukasa près d'entreprendre son petit manège, il pénétra relativement violemment Banira qui fut plaqué encore plus contre le corps humide de Karyu. Le cri qu'elle poussa, combiné avec la pression redoublé contre son érection firent gémir le guitariste qui planta ses ongles un peu plus profondément dans la chair des bras de sa captive. Hizumi répéta la tactique, comblant sans précédant le désir d'être assaillit par toute la puissance de son homme qu'avait Banira depuis le tout début du scénario.

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Hizumi de clairement gémir lorsque Tsukasa enfonça son membre étonnamment dur dans le chanteur. La sensation était simplement incomparable. Sa fiancée, sous lui, l'air extasié, les joues humides de larmes de joie et de passion et ce sentiment d'être comblé à tous les niveaux… c'était magnifique. Hizumi ne gémissait pas souvent, il se contentait de grognements plus ou moins rauques qui faisaient toujours le grand bonheur de Banira. Mais cette fois, c'était plus qu'il n'était habitué et l'excès de plaisir devait bien s'exprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le visage déformé par le plaisir que lui offrait son fiancé fit grimper Banira à un stade d'excitation qui la fit littéralement se débattre sous la poigne de Karyu et celle d'Hizumi sur ses cuisses. Bien entendu, les cris et gémissement typiquement féminins accompagnaient ses soubresauts brusques qui tendaient à faire resserrer l'emprise qu'on avait sur elle.

Les pénétrations profondes et énergiques d'Hizumi, mêlées à ses sons toujours plus audibles et sexy qu'il poussait eurent tôt fait d'envoyer Banira en orbite. Des marques violacées sur ses bras témoignaient de la force que devait déployer Karyu pour la maintenir en place. Mais le vocaliste n'avait toujours pas fini, si bien que Banira, à bout de souffle et de voix, poussait maintenant des gémissements étranglés alors que des décharges de plaisir de plus en plus intenses la parcouraient. La sensibilité de la zone augmentait à mesure qu'Hizumi augmentait la rapidité de ses va et vient. Tsukasa aussi accéléra la cadence et décida que le moment était parfait pour lui procurer l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il aurait vécu jusqu'à ce jour.

Banira, les yeux roulés dans leur orbite, avait de convulsions de plaisir à la limite de la douleur. Karyu, qui avait une vue imprenable sur la scène, et sur le cou délicieusement laiteux de Banira, décida de laisser une autre marque violette et de se délecter du goût métallique du sang de la jeune femme. À la seconde où ses dents s'enfoncèrent doucement dans le cou de la prisonnière, celle-ci poussa un long cri et versa à nouveau des larmes, provenant du fait que ce mélange de sensations était bien trop importants pour être géré et non de douleur comme le crut un moment le guitariste. Mais l'une des mains de Banira se faufila dans ses cheveux et poussa pour que ses lèvres pressent plus fortement sur sa nuque, ce qui fit la joie immense de Karyu.

Tsukasa sentit, au son de la voix d'Hizumi, que celui-ci était très près de venir. Il décida alors d'enrouler ses doigts autour du cou de son vocaliste et de serrer, question de restreindre quelque peu sa respiration. Le chanteur lui avait déjà mentionné ce drôle de fantasme, qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois en rêve, cette envie qu'on restreigne sa respiration un peu avant le point culminant Banira en entendant le soupir étranglé de son amant ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant ce qu'essayait de faire Tsukasa.

- Qu'est-ce… commença faiblement la guitariste.

- Laisse-moi faire et regarde, la fit taire Tsukasa.

Les pénétrations d'Hizumi accélérèrent subitement, à mesure que les doigts du batteur se refermaient sur sa gorge. Après une dernière plainte étouffée, Hizumi courba le dos radicalement et vint, avec l'extase peint sur son visage. C'était d'ailleurs une vue que Banira se jura de ne jamais oublier, tant il était beau. Mais rapidement, il s'effondra sur elle qui bondit d'un coup sec pour dégager Hizumi et lui donner l'air qui lui avait sûrement manquée.

- Calme-toi, il va bien, rassura sommairement Tsukasa, en ondulant son corps près de Karyu hautement excité par tout cela.

- Hizumi… Hizumi … murmura Banira à quelques centimètres du visage de son fiancé.

Le chanteur ouvrit péniblement ses yeux et regarda un long moment le regard inquiet de Banira. Il lui sourit finalement et vint lui ravir un baiser, chose qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la puissance de faire alors que ses va et vient et ceux de Tsukasa occupaient toutes ses pensées. La passion avec laquelle répondit Banira lui fit comprendre que le tout avait été une expérience plus qu'agréable pour elle. Il en fut drôlement heureux puisqu'il appréciait hautement ce genre de 'partage de faveurs'…

Après quelques minutes, ce fut Karyu qui vint, dans la bouche de Tsukasa qui réprima un grognement satisfait également. Le guitariste eut un long moment de crispation, tous ces membres étaient tendus à l'extrême, prit d'assaut par un orgasme de taille. Ce fut suivit d'un relâchement total et d'un soupir comblé de l'homme. Tout ce monde resta en silence un bon moment sur le lit. Banira confortablement enlacée par Hizumi qui ne voulait plus la lâcher, Tsukasa qui s'était relevé pour enfiler ses pantalons et Zero, près de Karyu, qui avait appuyé paresseusement sa tête sur l'épaule de son guitariste.

- Merci, fit Banira, après un moment de silence.

- Ça fait plaisir, tu es la bienvenue, quand tu le veux, signifia Zero, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

- Toujours la bienvenue, tu n'as qu'à demander, renchérit Tsukasa.

- Et n'oublie pas de m'inviter, fit Hizumi en serra les hanches de sa fiancée pour lui signifier lui aussi son plaisir à avoir participé à tout cela.

Karyu hocha de la tête avec conviction et se leva à son tour pour se vêtir. Hizumi fit la même chose, suivit de Banira.

- Beauté, j'espère que tu as des vêtements un peu couvrant, tes marques de dents dans le cou, d'ongles sur les bras et de griffures sur tes cuisses et tes fesses, ça pourrait être assez suggestifs, fit remarquer Hizumi, un sourire bien plus amusé que réellement concerné.

Banira se tourna pour faire face au miroir et effectivement, son état était plutôt explicite des activités qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec un chat… ou un homme… ou encore plusieurs. Puis la dague lui revint à l'esprit. Elle se tourna vers le lit pour découvrir son sa camisole en deux morceaux…

- J'aimerais bien mais je n'ai plus de chandail. Le soutien-gorge, je peux m'organiser avec, mais la camisole est dans un état pitoyable… constata la guitariste.

Hizumi se mit à rire. Il tendit son propre chandail à Banira qui arrangea son soutif de manière à ne pas trop avoir l'air folle. Zero lança un de ses chandails à Hizumi, question que le vocaliste ne parte pas torse-nu, malgré les avancements faits par Banira. Puis, le couple quitta.

- Je t'amène au restaurant ce soir, pour fêter, annonça Hizumi en collant un baiser sur la joue de sa fiancée.

- Fêter quoi?

Il la regarda et comprit qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait fêter ainsi.

- La date de ma demande en mariage officielle, sourit Hizumi.

Les yeux de Banira s'illuminèrent tout d'un coup, le souvenir lui revenant clairement en tête. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa amoureusement. Les deux amoureux fêtèrent le reste de cet événement en duo seulement…


End file.
